Drarry
by Malachi Styxx
Summary: Through their high school selves they hated each other, but could this reunion turn into something amazing? Something worth keeping? Something worth loosing you Marriage and/or your kids? Do you risk it all? Here is a line from one of the chapters, " "Someone is crying on the other line." Ginny snaps as she walks back into the bedroom to get ready for their romantic dinner."
1. Chapter 1 - A New Year

20 years after the leaving of Hogwarts, Harry is sending his kids off for another year at the School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, when he sees Draco staring down at him, when Draco starts walking down to him as the train pulls away from the station. "Hello Potter" Draco says to harry with a small smirk and his usual voice throughout their years of Hogwarts, "Hello Malfoy" Harry replies in such a rude agnostic tone.

They both separate and allow the crowd of parents to rush between them while they both start talking small talk between them, their wives walk up to them and start pushing them away from each other at the end of their conversation Draco gives Harry his phone number and insists that harry is to call him later so they can do a catch up day on their years away from Hogwarts and how their lives have panned out and their marriages are.

Three hours later…

Draco's Point of View

Draco feels his phone buzzing in his pocket, staring at the number wondering who it is, it just rings out, he gets a message a minute later from the strange number that reads;

"Hey Draco. You said I should call and I thought now would be a good time as I am off to work. I hope you can call me back shortly, From Harry P." Malfoy then decides to save the number to be a work colleague so nobody knows who it really is.

He quickly saves the contact and rings Harry back. "Hey Potter, Thanks for ringing me, sorry I didn't pick up the first time didn't know it was you until I got the message" Draco states in a nice, calm tone.

"That's alright" Harry says in understanding as he would have done the same thing.

Small talk happened and a date was set for them to catch up over coffee. "What am I doing" Draco's mind starts rambling on because in school he hated Harry from the first minute they got into the school mess hall to decide what house they were going to go into, but why all of a sudden some deep connection with him.

Harry's Point of View

Harry pulls out his phone to dial the number that Draco gave him to call him on. Harry rings and it just rings out. Harry confused at this decided to send Draco a message stating that it was him trying to call and to say that if he gets a chance to call him back. A few minutes later Harry's phone rings, all that is running through his mind at the time was "this is Draco, I wonder what our conversation is…" He quickly answers his phone and cuts off his mind in the middle of a thought. Conversation ends about 5 minutes later with a coffee day set.

Two days Later..

Harry wakes up to check the time, it is only 06:00 "Okay so I have work first at 09:00 and then Coffee with Draco at 14:00 on my lunch break from work. I wonder where we are meeting for coffee, Draco wouldn't want it to be in public as people think we still hate each other but it would be nice to meet close to my work so I can get back quickly without having to use magic as I work with muggles." This runs through Harry's mind as he gets up without waking Ginny. Suddenly Harry's phone rings, he checks the caller ID and it is Draco.

So Harry quickly picks up the telephone call. "Hello" Harry states calmly. "Hey Harry it is Draco, I know I haven't set a place for coffee so I was wondering if we could do it down in the Leaky Cauldron? Do you think you can get there and back on your lunch break and still have time for coffee?" Draco asks quickly and quietly to not disturb Astoria. "Yeah I can do that, we are wizards after all" Harry says chuckling to himself. "Okay sweet and yeah I know but I know you work with muggles that is why I asked." Draco says abruptly. "Yeah that's all good. Alright I will see you then, I have to get Ginny up for work." Harry says as he hangs up the phone. "Who was that Harry?" Ginny asks as she walks into the kitchen. "Just a work colleague who isn't coming into work today so I have to work through my lunch break and maybe a little bit after, don't worry I will ring you when I am on my way home." Harry says as he walks out the door to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2 - Coffee Date

Its 14:00 and harry sets his sights on the storeroom where he can apperate to get to the leaky cauldron to see Draco, while heading to the store room he is stopped by his mate Max. "Harry, what are you doing for lunch today?" Max asked demanding an answer. "I'm just on my way to see an old school friend." Harry reply's in a rush to get out. He leaves the building realizing he can't go in there because he could get caught out and it would destroy the world they live in. So he decides to go down to the corner shop where he knows magic folk go and leave from there. Its 14:10 and Harry finally makes it to the Leaky Cauldron, where as he is walking in the door Draco is walking out and they crash into each other.

"Hey Harry, Didn't think you were going to show up." Draco said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Sorry, I got caught up with a work colleague." Harry says as he gestures to go back into the Leaky Cauldron.

The two walk inside and order a cup of coffee and sit down at a table at the back corner, they start talking about their jobs and how their life is but a conversation starts when the Waiter, "Hello there boys" The waiter says. Both boys are not paying much attention as they are in a conversation when suddenly there is a bang on the table to snap the boys out of their own world and they turn and look and it is an old teacher from Hogwarts. Draco is stunned and knocks over his cup of coffee on Harry.

"Uh sorry Harry, I didn't mean to do that." Draco reply's feeling like an idiot. "Why am I feeling this way over Harry" Draco is thinking to himself. "It's Alright" Harry reply's to lift Draco's spirits. "Sorry about that" The Professor reply's. Harry gets himself cleaned up and uses magic to clear the stain off his shirt. The two boys get up and walk away to go back to work. Draco decides to walk with Harry back to work. As they are walking along they decide to talk about the coffee.

"I'm sorry, that didn't really turn out the way I expected, if Professor Snape hadn't of been there it wouldn't of gotten so out of hand, and you wouldn't of had that coffee spilled on you." Draco said as he almost broke down in tears. "It's okay Draco, I didn't mind the coffee and at least the two of us have turned over a new leaf knowing what we were like in school." Harry said calmly with a small smile on his face as he put his arm around Draco. they finally get back to Harry's work as they said goodbye Draco said he will call harry to set up another date and that they should talk on the phone tonight when both their partners have gone to sleep.

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter isnt very long but didn't see any point in continuing as it will be in the next chapter. Please give me a couple reviews of what i should edit or change, Cheers.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Lies, Cheats & Broken Hearts

It was that night after the coffee, Harry is cooking dinner for Ginny and Himself, He had gotten off work early because his work colleague ended up coming in or so Ginny thought. Harry is preparing dinner as his phone rings. Ginny decides because Harry is busy in the kitchen that she will answer it. Not like they kept any secrets from each other or so she thought. "Hello, this is Ginny, Harry's Wife I was wondering who was calling his cell as he is currently unable to get to the phone right now." Ginny said trying not to be too loud otherwise Harry would know she answered his phone. "H-h-hey Ginny, Can I-I-I please speak to Harry." The boy on the line stuttered out as he was crying through the phone. "Ok, but whoever this is better have a good excuse for making Harry stop cooking dinner." Ginny states as she walks from the bedroom into the kitchen where she hands the phone to Harry.

"Someone is crying on the other line." Ginny snaps as she walks back into the bedroom to get ready for their romantic dinner. "Hello, may I ask who is calling?" Harry asked in a questionable tone. "H-H-Harry, She is gone. She broke up with me and said she found someone else and that I was nothing to her, I can't believe she done this to me." The boy broke down even more. Through the muffled sound of crying through the voice Harry had trouble trying to identify whose voice it was. "Did you want me to come around and help you out?" Harry asked still confused as to who it was on the phone. "Y-Y-Yeah please H-H-Harry, I could use a friend right now." The boy said cheering up a bit. "Okay I will be over in an Hour or so." Harry said as he clicked the end button on his phone, now knowing who called him he was confused. "Why was Draco crying to me over the phone?" Harry kept playing this one question in his mind for about 10 minutes.

While finishing of what he had to do for dinner before grabbing out plates. Ginny walks out of the room smelling the fresh aroma of Chicken and Lavender throughout the house. Small talk happened over the course of their dinner. And when came to the completion of their romantic evening, Harry had explained that he is going to go help a friend from work who just broke up with his partner and for Ginny not to stay awake, as he might just go from there to work in the morning.

Draco's House about 20 minutes Later…

Harry Knocks at the door, after 5 minutes and not getting an answer decides he is going to call Draco. "Hey Draco, I'm outside." Harry Explains to the crying boy on the other end of the phone. "O-O-Okay I will open it now." The boy states as he hangs up the phone. The door opens and the short, white haired boy is standing at the door with a tissue wiping away the tears falling from his eyes. "C-C-Come in Harry." Draco says trying to hold back the tears and pointing inside to the sitting room.

Harry walks inside and takes a seat on the brown coloured, three seater couch to the right of the large open sitting room. Draco sits next to him, without any words between them, Draco starts to break down. Harry rubs Draco's back and tries to comfort him. Draco leans on Harry's shoulder. The two don't need to have words spoken to understand the situation.

Draco wraps his arm around Harry, under the arm that is rubbing his back ever so gently. The two boys just sit there in silence, Harry gets up and disrupts the silence. "Did you want a glass of water or anything?" He asked Draco who seemed like he was falling asleep but quickly jumped up at the sound of Harry's sweet voice. Draco agreed and followed Harry into the kitchen where they both grabbed a glass of water. Draco lent over and grabbed the glass off Harry and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "Draco, what's hap..." Harry was disrupted by Draco sitting his finger on the boy's lips. Neither boy knew spoke but just stood there in the middle of the kitchen hugging tightly. Draco let's go. "Let's sit down." Draco says as he grabs Harry's arm and drags him toward the couch. They both sit down and get comfortable in each other's embrace.

Harry unaware of Draco's fast moving advance's on him, Harry was running his fingers through Draco's hair as Harry starts drifting off Draco decides for both boys to lay down. They lay down facing each other, all they hear is the cars pulling in and out of driveways. They lay there with arms around each other's waist.

Draco leans in and kisses Harry on the lips. Harry didn't fight it, instead he continued the kiss and brought Draco closer to him. They don't break there kiss for breath. Draco is making even more advances but harry isn't ready for these advances as he is still married to Ginny. "Could Draco be the reason I can finally get out of my Marriage with Ginny and not have her think that I wouldn't be able to support our kids?" Harry thought to himself as the boys get up and walk to Draco's bedroom where the boys lay down and cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Morning…

Harry wakes up with the sound of his alarm, and notices that Draco isn't anywhere to be seen, Harry goes out the bedroom door into the hallway and down to the kitchen where he finds Draco cooking breakfast for them both before they both go off to work. "Good Morning" Draco says in a very chipper mood, like nothing could break his spirits down. "Yes, it is a lovely morning" Harry commented back with a small smile on his face. They sit down at the breakfast bar both quiet not wanting to talk about the night before, both boys seemed to be happy to be in each other's company.

"Did you want some company on your way to work this morning?" Draco asked before bitting of a part of his toast. "Yeah, if it isn't much trouble for you to get to work" Harry said smiling like he finally had a reason to smile apart from seeing his kids after each year at Hogwarts. The boys finish up their breakfast and Harry and Draco get ready for work. Draco and Harry head off to go to their works but Draco drops Harry on the way. They give each other a goodbye kiss in the dark alleyway next to Harry's work building before Draco apparates away.

**A/N: Hey Guys i know i updated a chapter not too long ago but i am in the writing mood so I may have another chapter by the end of the day. Hope you guys liked this juicy chapter. Reviews if you can :) Have a good Day Guys.**


End file.
